Unsealing The Pharoah's Meories Part 1
by Atemi
Summary: These episodes are about Kaiba vs. Yami to see who is the best duelist and to also get Kaiba to help Yami get his memories back.


_**Chapter 1- Seto Kaiba vs. Yami Yugi Part 1 **_

_We find Yugi Moto and friends at the Stone Tablet trying to unseal Yami's memories, When all of a sudden Seto Kaiba ( CEO of Kaiba Corp) walks in and automatically challenges Yugi to a duel in front of the stone tablet. The Dueling Field is set as each duelist takes his place as it is on the Tablet. _

_Seto says "Before we Duel Yugi, you will not be able to use the Egyptian God Cards." "That is not fair." Tristan says. "No Tristan." Yugi says, "I will beat him without the Egyptian God Cards, because even without Slifer the Sky Dragon, I can still beat him." "Yugi, why not let me beat him for you." Joey says. _

"_We both know Joey that that is not a good idea Joey Because we all know that if you face him he isb going to win." Tristan says. "Tristan's right Joey." Tea says, "Let Yugi Duel him." Tea says. "Let's go Yugi, I don't have all day!"Seto Says._

_To Be Continued… _

_**Chapter 2 Seto Kaiba vs. Yami Yugi Part 2 **_

_"Fine" " I'll go first Kaiba." Yami said. He drew the Dark Magician Girl. " I now place two cards face down and summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in attack mode and end my turn." "My Move." Seto said. He drew Monster Reborn. ( This will come in handy later, but right now I have to crush Yugi, He thought), "I place two cards face down, and summon Kaiser Sea Horse ( 1900/1800) in Attack Mode , and end my turn." "My Move." Yami said. He drew Spellbinding circle. "I summon the Dark Magician(2500/2100) in Attack mode, and place one card face down, and now Dark Magician, attack Kaiba's Kaiser Sea Horse with Dark Magic Attack!" " Not so fast Yugi." "You've activated my shrink magic card." "Which cuts my Kaiser Sea Horse's attack power in half to 900 attack points, enabling me to play my Crush card trap. Now my monster has been infected with a virus, and as soon as your dark magician attacks it your magician and your deck will be destroyed." " Your dark Magician has been destroyed" " Wrong Kaiba!" "What, but how can that be!" " while your monster was infected with a virus ,I played a trap card known as viral protection , which switches the effects of your virus back on you, so now your deck is infected with a virus, instead of mine." "Viral Protection also saved my magician as well." " Dark Magician attack Kaiba's life points directly." " You've just lost more then have your life points." "You're now down to 1800 life points." Yami said. "This is not over yet, Yugi." Kaiba said. _

_To Be Continued… _

**_Chapter 3 Seto Kaiba vs. Yami Yugi Part 3 _**

_"My move." Seto said. "This is not over yet" he said. He drew Chaos Breaker. "I now put two cards face down and summon Blade Knight (1900/1800) in attack mode and end my turn." Seto said. "What do you think Kaiba is planning Joey" Tea said. "I don't know Tea but I think Yugi is in trouble." Joey says. "My Move Kaiba" Yami said. He drew Valceryion the Magna Warrior. I now summon Buster Blader (2500/2100) in attack mode and place two cards face down ending my turn." He said. "My Move" "this card will end the duel, Yugi." He said. "I play Blue Eyes Ritual, which lets me summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon without a sacrifice." "Come forth my Great Beast and end this duel!" "Not so fast Kaiba, I activate Polymerization and then I activate Warrior Quick Attack." "Which lets my newly formed Dark Paladin the Ultimate Magical Swordsman attack you directly. "Ending the duel." He said. _

_To Be Continued … _

**_Chapter 4 Seto Kaiba vs. Yami Yugi Part 4 _**

"_Now that we have our duel settled we can get to other matters." Yami said. "Then why am I here." Kaiba said. "The reason you are here is because I need you to help me and Yugi to unlock my memories." "But, you are Yugi." Kaiba said. "I'm Yugi" Yugi said. (Yugi and Yami switch minds) "How can he be Yugi when you're Yugi." "He is not me Kaiba but, the spirit within my millennium puzzle." Yugi said. "His name is Yami. He is the Spirit within the puzzle, because when I put it together 3 years ago we became bonded together for life and he is the stronger me." Yugi said. "But how can that be." Kaiba said "It's true, and that is why I have called you here, because I have a theory that the millennium rod has been activating is because you were once its holder." Yugi said. " But how." Kaiba said. "The answer is right in front of you, Kaiba." Yugi said. "It's on the stone tablet." _

_Kaiba looks at the tablet and realizes what happened at Battle City. "So your telling me that your other self and I fought against each other." Kaiba said "Yes ." Yugi said. _

_The End… _


End file.
